Ashes to Ashes
by MySecretHeart101
Summary: In the dawn of time, six wizards set out to build the world's finest school of wizardry. But along the way, two of the original six simply disappeared. Years later, a small group of young adults are invited to attend a school that no one has ever heard of. Little do they know, they are about to enter a world none of them have seen before. And they are the only ones who can save it.


**Hey fanfiction, long time no see! I apologize for this very long interlude, but life has been getting into the way -_- But now I am making time (consider yourselves loved- I'm losing precious sleep!) to begin this story. I had planned to write this story nearly three years ago with a fellow writer, but evidently that isn't working out. So, I am progressing alone and seeing where this leads.**

**Now, as many have discovered (including myself) in previous stories, I will not update often. So if you cannot stand waiting for up to several weeks for a new chapter, I would not suggest starting this story. **

**Unless you like suffering. That's cool too. **

**Whelp, on to the story!**

Ashes to Ashes

June 2013

Graduation had just ended. Most kids were scrambling, either trying to find caps that had been tossed into the air, or were trying to find each other for last minute pictures, or rushing off to join the after parties. I was one of the few that moved slowly. I had already taken pictures with the few friends I had, collected my cap, and was physically ready to leave. But when the time came to actually depart, I felt myself hesitating. Most of the other kids had a future headed their way. College, military, professional slacker.

But not me.

I had no plans. No school, no job, nothing. And not for a lack of trying. It would seem that a door would begin to open, but then the people on the other side of the door would take one look at me and slam the door again. Nobody ever gave a reason why. Maybe I'm ugly or something.

I shrugged, having accepted years ago that being glamorous wasn't my style. My eyes roamed around the parking lot, only half- seeing the commotion of people and the sea miscellaneous of vehicles. I finally spotted my car when I heard my name. I turned to see my friend Will running at me, waving a camera above his head.

"Annie! Annie! Yo, wait up!" I watched him struggle to get through the ferocious crowd before throwing myself back into the fray to meet the poor kid halfway. When I caught him, he put his hands on his knees and took a few dramatic breaths before standing and wiping his brow. "Whew, Annie, this is a tough crowd."

I chuckled at his lame joke. "Willy, you're so lame. Remind me why I put up with you?"

"Because I'm the closest you've ever gotten to having a real boyfriend?" I opened my mouth to defend myself, but willy held up a hand. "I know, I know. That little blip you had junior year that you call a relationship,"he made dramatic air quotes at relationship," doesn't count. You barely even dated the guy for a month before you so cruelly dumped him."

My jaw dropped open. "That is so not true! I think I was very nice to him about it."

"You said, and I quote, 'I don't want to be with you anymore,' and then you walked away. Didn't even give the poor guy a chance to respond!"

"That's because I was afraid of what he would say! I knew that I hurt him, and I felt really guilty!"

He looked at his nails. "Sure. If that's what you want to believe, then be my guest."

I put my hands on my hips, which was no small feat in my billowy graduation gown. "That's it! You're no longer my gay boyfriend!"

Will gasped dramatically (ever the drama king) and put his hand over his mouth. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. You know it's just my jealousy talking." He got onto his knees. "Please, sweetcakes. I love you. Don't leave me!"

I crossed my arms and turned away, scoffing. He scooted around so he was facing my front. " Please, me amour, just one more chance. I swear I'll behave." By now a small crowd had stopped to watch the spectacle. I looked down at him, and his puppy dog eyes looking sorrowfully up at me. "No."

He scooted closer to me so that he was practically leaning on me. "Please?"

"No."

He looked down at the ground. "Alright. I really didn't want to have to do this, but- here comes the smolder." He looked up at me again, his face nearly mirroring the same look Flynn Rider gave Rapunzel in Tangled. I stared at his face for a moment, before sighing and flicking a hand. "Yeah, sure, fine. Whatever."

Willy jumped up and threw his arms around me. "Yes! You're not gonna regret it baby, I swear it!"

My eyes rolled. "Sure I'm not." But a smile was spreading over my face anyway.

"We must take a picture to remember this momentous occasion!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held the camera up to take out picture. "Smile, Annie!"

I stuck out my tongue and put up a peace sign and closed my eyes tightly. The flash snapped, blinding me, even with my eyes closed. I blinked several times, chasing away spots, and focused in on Willy. He was already recovered and looking at the picture, smiling slightly.

"Hey willy?"

He glanced up. "Yeah, Annie?" He looked back at the camera, apparently filtering through other pictures he had taken.

"Don't you think we should call each other by our real names? Since, you know, we are both honors graduates and all now."

He looked at me with an incredulous look. "What do you mean real names?! Are you trying to tell me Willy isn't my real name?"

I rolled my eyes, a small smirk forming to mirror his. "Funny, asshole. But, for real. What if, I actually called you William and you actually called me Anastasia?"

He stared long and hard at me before we both burst into laughter, both content to know that that would never happen. When we had settled a bit, looked over at me, the gossip glint in his eye. "Did you get a letter?"

I sent him a confused look. "A letter?"

He reached into his copy of the manila folder all students received containing their diploma, various letters of congratulations, and a small picture of the senior class all gathered on the football bleachers wearing the school colors. But Willy pulled out a thin plain white envelope, one that hadn't been mentioned would be in there. "Several people got this letter in their folder. Most people are assuming it was some kind of prank, but nobody is sure who would do it. Do you have one?"

I shrugged and opened my folder. I had only opened it once before, to check that everything was correct on my diploma. I hadn't paid attention to anything else that had been in there. I shuffled through the papers. "Nope. No prank for me."

My gay boyfriend, ever persistent, held out his hand. "Here. Put your papers here. It may have gotten jumbled up in them."

I sighed but did as he told. I pulled out each paper one by one and placed them into his hand until the folder was empty. I shook my head and turned the envelope towards him. He flashed me a weird look before he reached into the folder- and pulled out a certain thin plain white envelope.

**Well folks, that's it for now. It's currently 2 am and I have to be up at 9 am. Yay! Goodnight. I will do my best to update soon. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about My Guardian Angel. For the life of me, I just can't seem to get over writer's block on that story X(**

**Till next time!**


End file.
